Romeo and JulietLove Story
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: Cain meets Riff at a ball, so what happens between them? A forbidden love that they will prove. Their love story. Please R&R. CainxRiff one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Cain Saga or Godchild; they all belong to Kaori Yuki. And the song **_**Love Story**_** belongs to Taylor Swift, so it isn't mine at all. So I repeat: Graphic novel belongs to the author and the song belongs to the artist! THEY AREN'T MINE!**

**Romeo and Juliet-**_**Love Story**_

It was another night for a ball. Yet Earl Cain Christopher Hargreaves didn't want to go, because he was getting sick and tired of just_ going,_ since Cain wanted excitement, yet he wasn't getting it at all.

_There is_ _something forbidden here,_ he thought to himself as he entered the house of the Raffit family. They were a close "acquaintance" of his father's, but he never had met them directly, until tonight. As he waited in the sitting room for his hosts, Cain let his eyes wander the room, taking in every detail.

Soon, someone stepped into the room, a man who had light blue hair and the same captivating eyes. He was twenty eight years old, and from what Cain figured, was a medical student.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were already here, Lord Hargreaves," he said in a surprised tone.

Cain smiled slightly. "Please call me Cain, if you don't mind Riff, or do you wish to be called Riffael?" Cain answered, but at the same time asked the question as well. Cain knew who he was, since he did his own "research" before he came here.

"Riff is fine," he answered as Cain smiled that enchanting smile that Riff was starting to get used to.

"I presume that you're staying for the party that my parents are hosting tonight, right Cain?" Riff wondered as Cain gave him a silent nod.

"Do you wish for me to show you around while you wait for my parents to arrive from their meeting?" Riff asked as Cain stood up.

"I would like that very much Riff," Cain replied as Riff showed him around.

*** * ***

That night during the party, Cain was enjoying himself, which was odd. Yet he kept his eyes on Riff, as he watched him dance gracefully across the dance floor. His eyes narrowed as Riff kept getting swept away by every girl there, but Cain was also busy, _trying_ to keep all of London's women off of him while trying to get a decent conversation with Riff in, yet he didn't succeed.

Riff kept glancing at Cain, who was trying to get his attention, yet he to was getting caught up in all of the festivities that night, but all he wanted was to duck away in a quiet unseen corner and talk to Cain.

_What in the heck am I thinking?_ Riff asked himself once he finally got away from all of the festivities and managed to sneak upstairs into his room. But his room wasn't empty, because somehow Cain got inside and was waiting for him.

"I'm not even going to ask you how you got into my room," Riff said with a bit of surprise.

Cain smirked. "Good, because I'm not going to tell you," he answered as stared at Riff while a smirk was making its way onto his face.

"What are you thinking Cain?" Riff inquired once he noticed the look on Cain's face.

"Oh, nothing, but have you every read _Romeo and Juliet_?" Cain questioned as Riff brightened a little form his mood.

"Yes," he answered. "Why?" He asked as he wondered what Cain was getting at.

"No reason," he replied, but Riff heard Cain mutter, "Star-crossed lovers" under his breath.

"Did you say something Cain?" Now, it was Riff's turn to smile.

"No, I didn't," the seventeen year-old earl answered, but once his cat-like eyes changed color, that gave him away.

But before Riff could come up with a retort, he felt Cain kiss him. It was a soft yet one that wanted Riff to give in, while loving at the same time. In the end, Riff gave in as Cain smiled.

"Odd don't you think?" Cain wondered as Riff nodded, he could only mange this because as he listened to Earl Cain, no _his_ Cain speak, he felt like he had lost his own voice and Cain was the one who was holding onto it.

"I think that it's odd that even when I just met you today, I think that I love you," Riff finally admitted as Cain continued to smile.

"Really Riff, I think you just took my words and just told me what I was just about to tell you," he agreed as Riff grinned.

Yet they shared another kiss, which was much more passionate than the first one.

*** * ***

But soon, Riff's parents found out about the relationship that they had, they forbid Riff from seeing Cain, and vice versa. Yet as Cain stayed home from the rest of the parties that he was invited to, a song was starting to play in his mind and he realized that it mirrored his situation.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know  
  
_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said_

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

But soon, he heard a carriage pull up once he heard the song end. And there standing by his bedroom door was Riff,_ his_ Romeo.

"You're not supposed to be here Riff, so why are you?" Cain wondered as Riff knelt down on one knee, and this surprised Cain to some degree.

"I'm here, because I'm asking you to marry me Cain Hargreaves," Riff answered as Cain almost fell as he got up, but Riff caught him.

"So will you marry me, _Juliet_?" Riff asked again.

"Yes," he answered as Riff smiled. And they finally had their _love story_.


End file.
